Han reunification
Han reunification (Han: 가이사노 한만, Gaisa no Hánman) was the process that occured in June 30, 1991; in which the Han People's Republic (commonly referred to as South Hani) joined the Great Han Empire (commonly referred to as North Hani) to form a single entity. The joint-Han statement in 1977 was the first time ever since their division and the First and Second Han Civil Wars that both Hani's had publicly announced efforts to reconcile with each other. From 1977 to 1985, relations between the two gradually thawed, and the period oversaw the creation of the Han Economic Community (an economic bloc meant to ease economic integration after reunification), the normalisation of diplomatic relations, and allowed access to South Hani by Northern Han citizens. However, the a coup d'état by the hardline communists in May 1985 would drive both Hani's into stale relations once again, with the South Hani threatening to wage war with North Hani unless they severed relations with the South Hani and renounced efforts to reconciliation. Refusing to bow down to Southern Han demands, the brief Third Han Civil War would occur in 1990. It would last for several months, considerably shorter than the last two, and unlike its predecessors, it would become a quick victory for the North thanks to their adoption of capitalism (which in-turn helped them rapidly supersede the South's development), and the aid of a non-violent democratic revolution that had weakened the communist party's iron-grip. In April 1990, the hardline communists were ousted from power, and a referendum was held on whether to join the North or not. The referendum would end with eighty percent of voters voting to join the North. Under a great-power agreement between , , Sierra, the United Commonwealth, and (the legal successor of the ), Hani was neutralized; foreign troops stationed in Hani were removed while security treaties between the great power guarantors of both sides were discontinued. The united Hani is considered to be simply an enlarged continuation of the Great Han Empire, and not a successor state. Hani would retain all of North Hani's memberships in international organisations (such as the League of Nations, and the ), whilst relinquishing membership in international organisations to which only South Hani belonged. Background Aftermath The aftermath saw a surge in Han nationalism, as not only the goal of pan–Han nationalism were achieved, but the Han government's policies were deprived of substantial foreign influence after (per terms of the Hanyang Conference), and thus, Hani shifted from being a dependent into an independent . The Han government, particularly the nineties Un administration, promoted Han nationalism as a tool to instil cohesion and promote integration, a policy that would later strain Han–West relations (particularly with Sierra and the United Commonwealth). The promotion of Han nationalism also cemented the influence of the Grand National Party, despite the legalization of parties harbouring , which during the years prior to re-unification soared in popularity after mild social . Quickly upon reunification, the Han Economic Community was disestablished, as the sole two members were North and South Hani. The South's nuclear program, which was unsuccessful anyway due to lack of local uranium deposits, was scrapped; meanwhile, membership of organizations that only South Hani were relinquished. Hani also underwent administrative reform, as it turned from a into an , a term which was part of the Hanyang Conference, and one the North Han government reluctantly agreed to. Under the federal government, amplified, though separatist movements were countered with nationalist movements. Problems International response Footnotes Category:Archive (Great Han Empire)